Sailor Moon Orion
|Row 5 title = Voices of |Row 5 info = English Stephanie Sheh Robbie Daymond Kate Higgins Cristina Vee Amanda C. Miller Cherami Leigh Michelle Ruff Johnny Yong Bosch Michael McConnohie Japanese Yōhei Ōbayashi |Row 6 title = Opening theme |Row 6 info = "Sailor Moon" by |Row 7 title = Composer(s) |Row 7 info = |Row 8 title = Country of origin |Row 8 info = United States Japan |Row 9 title = Original language(s) |Row 9 info = English Japanese |Row 11 title = No. of episodes |Row 11 info = 26 |Row 12 title = Executive producer(s) |Row 12 info = David Yoo Stephen Pakula Yuichi Kinoshita Chynna C. Flores Shaenon Garrity |Row 13 title = Producer(s) |Row 13 info = Satoshi Fujii Stephanie Sheh |Row 14 title = Recording studio(s) |Row 14 info = (United States) Toei Audio Visual Art Center (Japan) |Row 15 title = Production company(s) |Row 15 info = Dentsu Entertainment USA Sola Digital Arts |Row 16 title = Distributor |Row 16 info = (United States) (International) |Row 17 title = Original network |Row 17 info = (United States) (Japan) |Row 19 title = Preceded by |Row 19 info = Sailor Moon (1995-2000) The Promise of the Rose Hearts in Ice Black Dream Hole |Row 20 title = Related shows |Row 20 info = Sailor Moon Crystal |Row 17 info = Sailor Moon Crystal }}Sailor Moon Orion is an upcoming animated television series, produced by , , and Sola Digital Arts. It is loosely based on japanese manga series of the by Naoko Takeuchi. It is a reimagining of the 1992 anime series and continuation of the 1995 english dubbed version, The english and japanese cast of Sailor Moon Crystal will reprise their respective roles, except in the english version the characters will go by their original dub names, while the characters will go by their original japanese names in the japanese version. Due to the original anime's history on it will air on in the U.S. and in Japan. It will be the first anime-influenced series in the franchise to be made in both the U.S. and Japan. Premise Three years after the events of Sailor Moon SuperS 18 year old Serena Tsukino aka Sailor Moon and fellow Sailor Scouts: Mars, Venus, Jupiter and Mercury (now College students) along with her boyfriend Darien Shields aka Tuxedo Mask and theitr cat companions Luna and Artemis meet King Oron, her father from her past life as Princess Serena and his robotic right-hand-man and bodyguard M.A.U. 32, obtain four powerful blades called the Quason Sabers they defend the universe from various villains from and beyond earth. Cast & Characters *'Serena Tsukino' (Usagi Tsukino in the Japanese verson) / Sailor Moon / Princess Serena (Princess Serenity in the Japanese dub) - A eighteen-year-old college student with an enormous capacity for love, compassion, she has a part-time job at an Arcade like her friend Andrew Hansford. As Sailor Moon leader of the Sailor Scouts she stands for Love and Justice. In her past life as Princess Serena, she was the daughter of Queen Serenity, who ruled the Moon Kingdom. She is voiced by Stephanie Sheh in english and in japanese. * Darien Shields (Mamoru Chiba in the Japanese dub) / Tuxedo Mask / Prince Endymion - A twenty-three-year-old sucessful doctor and Serena's boyfriend with special psychic rapport with Sailor Moon. As Tuxedo Mask he fights alongside the Sailor Scouts when needed, in his past life he was the Crown Prince of planet Earth during the age of the Moon Kingdom and of the Golden Kingdom. Se is voiced by Robbie Daymond in english and in japanese. *'Amy Anderson' (Ami Mizuno in Japanese dub) / Sailor Mercury - A quiet but intelligent nineteen-year-old college student bookworm with a supposed IQ of 300, she works part-time at a Pharmaceutical company. As Sailor Mercury, she stands for Water and Wisdom. She voiced by Kate Higgins in english and in japanese. *'Raye Hino' (Rei Hino in the Japanese dub) / Sailor Mars - An elegant eighteen-year-old miko (English: shrine maiden) with limited precognition and can dispel or nullify evil using special ofuda scrolls, because of her experience as a Shinto priestess she landed full time job at a Shrine only three miles away from the college campus. As Sailor Mars she stands for Fire and Passion. She is voiced by Cristina Vee in english and in japanese. *'Lita Kino' (Makoto Kino in the Japanese dub) / Sailor Jupiter - A nineteen-year-old college student who everyone thinks has immense physical strength and was rumoured to have been expelled from her previous school for fighting, She unusually tall and strong for a schoolgirl, she has a part time job at the flower-and-cake shop. As Sailor Jupiter she stands for Thunder and Courage. She is voiced by Amanda C. Miller in english and in japanese. *'Mina Aino' (Minako Aino in the Japanese dub) / Sailor Venus - A eighteen-year-old perky dreamer, once a superhero formerly known as Sailor V, like the rest of the girls she has a part-time job at a popular music store. As Sailor Venus, she stands for Love and Beauty. She is voiced by Cherami Leigh in english and in japanese *'Luna' - A black cat who was a devoted servant to Princess Serena and advisor to her mother, Queen Serenity and is Serena's guardian. She is voiced by Michelle Ruff in english and in japanese. *'Artemis' - The white cat friend of Luna's and companion to Mina and trained her to become Sailor V, he remained by her side until she took on her proper role as Sailor Venus. He voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch in english and Yōhei Ōbayashi in japanese. *'King Oron' - Serena's 550-year-old father from her past life as Princess Serena and husband of the late Queen Serenity, he has a robotic nonverbal right-man and bodyguard called M.A.U. 32 (M'obile '''A'rtillery 'U'nit 32). He is voiced by Michael McConnohie in english and in japanese. Recurring *'''Molly Baker (Naru Osaka in the Japanese dub) - Serena's best friend and classmate with a heavy Brooklyn accent and works part-time at a Jewelry store similar to the one her mom owns. She is voiced by Danielle Judovits in English and in Japanese. *'Melvin Butlers' (Gurio Umino in the Japanese dub) - Molly's oddball boyfriend with glasses, denoting their thickness which have odd swirls in them, he is a reporter and photographer for a newspaper called The Big Scoop because of his nack for gossip, and any other information they might appreciate. He is voiced by Ben Diskin in english and in japanese. *'Ikuko Tsukino' - Serena and Sammy's caring yet bossy mother and Kenji's wife with a knack for cooking and lecturing her kids on their grades. She is voiced by Tara Platt in english and *'Kenji Tsukino' - Serena and Sammy's father, Ikuko's affectionate husband, a stereotypical well-meaning salaryman, who works as a magazine reporter and head editor-in-chief. He is voiced by Keith Silverstein in english and in japanese *'Sammy Tsukino' (Shingo Tsukino in the Japanese dub) - Serena's younger brother who sees his sister as a good person, but also an accident-prone crybaby, He was also impression the media-hyped urban legends of Sailor Moon and Sailor V. He is voiced by Nicolas Roye in english and Seria Ryū in japanese. *'Andrew Hansford' (Motoki Furuhata in the Japanese version) - A friend of Serena's, former crush who works at Crown Game Center and Crown Fruit Parlor and is the only person who knows the Sailor Scouts true identities. He is voiced by Lucien Dodge and in japanese. *'Queen Serenity' - Wife of Oron, mother of Sailor Moon (reborn as human Serena) in her past life as Princess Serena. As the Queen (regnant) of the Moon Kingdom, she reigned during the first Silver Millennium era. When the Negaverse attacked the Moon Kingdom, she sacrifices herself by using the Silver Crystal to seal Queen Metaria and to have her daughter, Endymion and the Sailor Scouts would be reborn on Earth. Knowledge of her relationship with is unknown. She is voiced by Wendee Lee and in japanese. Development In 1993, Renaissance-Atlantic Entertainment, Bandai and Toon Makers, Inc. conceptualized their own version of Sailor Moon, which was half live-action and half Western-style animation. Toon Makers produced a 17-minute proof of concept presentation video as well as a two-minute music video, both of which were directed by Rocky Sotoloff, for this concept. Renaissance-Atlantic presented the concept to Toei, but it was turned down as their concept would have cost significantly more than simply exporting and dubbing the anime adaptation. At the 1998 Anime Expo convention in Los Angeles, the music video was shown. It has since been copied numerous times and has been viewed on many streaming video sites. Because of the relatively poor quality of the source video and circulated footage, many anime fans thought that the music video was actually a leaked trailer for the project. Additional copies of the footage have since been uploaded to the Internet and served only to bolster the mistaken assumption, in addition to incorrectly citing the production to , who became known for a similar treatment that created the Power Rangers series. Years later Dentsu Entertainment USA and Sola Digital Arts teamed up with and to create a 26-episode animated series of their flagship Sailor Moon manga and anime series entitled Sailor Moon Orion which of course of references the Lights of Orion from Power Rangers Lost Galaxy, it will retain all G-Rated content from the original dub. Dentsu USA holds all licensing and broadcasting rights to all aspects of the Sailor Moon series in the United States, while handles licensing and broadcasting rights Internationally and has carefully hand-picked ( ) and ( ) as developers/writers/showrunners with author Naoko Takeuchi as creative consulant with her husband , they will work closely with Dentsu USA and Toei while trying to write stories that will take place after the events of Sailor Moon Sailor SuperS, while ignoring the the events of Sailor Moon Sailor Stars, while ignoring the events of Sailor Moon Sailor Stars the season that was never dubbed and appeal more to western audiences. Each season will have with different titles, various female writers from shows like , My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, , and franchise will be involved and Thomas Astruc also joined the writers room with Yoshiaki Okumura as the show's director. Design & Animation The characters will retain their designs from Sailor Moon Crystal to make them look older, Yukie Sako was hired to do so for this series, the show will also be featured in anime influnced style with that in mind Dentsu and Toei has opted for cel-shaded CG anime-influnced characters on painted backgrounds. The animation frame rate will be deliberately lower to emulate a more hand-drawn look and occasionally use hand-drawn-esque animation smears all provided from Toneplus Animation Studios. Music Power Rangers and Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir composer will score the series and will incorporate the original dub's Sailor Moon score and will also feature original music as well. Asian girl group will proform a song for the show's opening credits. Casting Stephanie Sheh, Robbie Daymond, Kate Higgins, Cristina Vee, Amanda C. Miller, Cherami Leigh, Michelle Ruff, Johnny Yong Bosch and some of their fellow cast members will reprise their respective roles from the and dubs, however the characters will retain their original dub names from the original dub and will go by the Sailor Scouts instead of Sailor Guardians and will be featured as 18-19 year old college students, rather than 14-15 year old Junior High School students and for the Japanese version the characters will retain their orignal names from the manga series, Takeuchi also confirmed that Sailor Mini Moon, Diana, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Saturn, the Sailor Stars, Sailor Chibi Chibi and Princess Kakyuu will appear pending on the outcome of the series, Michael McConnohie was cast as King Oron, Serena's father from her past life and Queen Serenity's husband. Recording will take place at , Los Angeles with Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (who voiced Queen Metalia in both the Viz dub and Crystal) replacing as voice director. Unlike Dentsu's previous series it will have various other voice actors such to play new characters in the series, Recording for the japanese version will be held at Tavac (Toei Audio Visual Art Center) in Japan. Broadcast The series was originally going stream on , however the deal fell through. So Dentsu and Toei confirmed that it will air on given the original english anime's run on before it was revived by it will also air on in Japan. Merchandise and signed to produce all the show's merchandise. will develop comics that will act as prelude to the series and will created a game app similar on Sailor Moon Drop and producing the show's trading card game (TCG) adapation. Category:Cartoon Network Category:Animated Series Category:TV Shows based on comics Category:Magical Girl Category:Adventure Category:Fantasy Category:Science Fantasy Category:Drama Category:Anime-influenced animation Category:TV Series Category:Sailor Moon Category:Upcoming Category:Upcoming TV series Category:English-language television programming Category:Television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Toei Animation Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:American animated television series Category:Japanese series